The Day Ever After
Description Legacy Day may have come and gone, but Raven's decision to choose her own destiny has throne the Royals for a wicked loop. Will the two groups ever see crown to crown? Summary After the complete bust that was that year's Legacy Day ceremony, tensions are high between the Royals and the Rebels. During lunch, Daring denounces Raven's refusal to sign the Storybook of Legends to his fellow Royals. A nearby table of Rebels overhears, leading to Cerise standing up for Raven. Briar takes up the glove in return, arguing against Raven with a story that heavily exaggerates the Royals' interpretation of Raven's anti-destiny speech. Maddie isn't about to let her friend's reputation be tarnished like that and counters with an equally heavily exaggerated, and inaccurate account of Apple's speech. Before it comes to blows, the Royals and the Rebels agree to stop and ignore each other from then on. From a higher level in the castleteria, Kitty observes the altercation with glee and decides her entertainment should not end just yet. Taking a few fries, she throws them at Briar, who assumes the Rebels are responsible. As she is about to confront them, Kitty throws a few fries at Cerise and Maddie, who assume Briar is responsible. It only takes a few more seconds for both tables to start a castleteria-covering food fight. Apple and Raven, arrive in the castleteria right in the middle of the food fight and promptly put an end to it with the aid of Raven's magic. As their friends turn to them in surprise, they explain that while they don't see eye to eye about destiny, they don't want that to be cause of hostilities among their friends. However, Apple can't resist adding that Raven accomplished nothing at Legacy Day and that thus the Royals don't need to worry because Raven will “come around and sign.” Provoked, Raven throws some food at Apple, who doesn't let that slide and throws a pudding in retaliation. Before long, the food fight is in full swing once more. Will the madness ever end? Characters Notes References * "It is on like Fairy Song" is a play on the 1984 phrase "It is on like Donkey Kong". Continuity * "The Day Ever After" takes place exactly one day after "The Tale of Legacy Day" and has the characters referring to it. * The food fight in the castleteria also happens in The Unfairest of Them All, if a little differently and with more participants. Errors * When the conflict between the Royals and Rebels initially cools down, Blondie and Dexter oddly swap places. * This webisode somehow rejects the friendly part of Maddie's reputation. Other * Though firmly marked as Chapter 1, both "The Day Ever After" and "Replacing Raven" don't seem to fit. For starters, there is a thematic gap between "The Tale of Legacy Day" and "The Day Ever After", but not between "Replacing Raven" and "Blondie's Just Right", the first Chapter 2 webisode. Secondly, the ''Ever After High'' launch presentation promised a dozen webisodes, which is enough to fit up to "The Tale of Legacy Day". Category:Chapter 1